1. Field of the Invention
This invention has been devised particularly though not necessarily solely for use in providing a ride in the nature of a wave to provide an opportunity for activities using a wave such as surfing whether using a surfboard or body surfing or using other equipment for such purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a continuing need for aquatic entertainment that can bring both enjoyment and an amount of thrill particularly in a safe, controlled yet stimulating environment.